Faded Memories
by LauraAnn22
Summary: A cross between Twilight and The Notebook. Isabella Swan is an elderly women with all-timers, she is greeted by a beautiful young man named Mr. Cullen who tells her a story. The greast love story of Bella and Edward.
1. Chapter 1 Visitors

**Faded Memories**

**Summary:** A cross between Twilight and The Notebook. Isabella Swan is an elderly women with Alzheimer's, she is greeted by a beautiful young man named Mr. Cullen who tells her a story. The story of Bella and Edward, the story that may just lead to be the greatest love story of all time. Will she remember her past, before the end comes?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Notebook, I am just playing puppet with the two ideas.**

**Preface: **I stood hand in hand with the love of my life. Our body temperatures were the same for the first time in nearly two hundred years. He raised our intertwined hands and I was surprised that our skin color was much the same and my hand wasn't wrinkled with age. I could see my reflection in his eyes and I was once again young. His eyes were the topaz I always remembered them as and they showed nothing but love. A undying love, a forever love. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, then whispered in my ear.

"Now we can be together forever."

**Chapter One**

**"Visitors"**

**Isabella Swan's POV**

I laid in my bed with the throw blanket pulled tight against me to shield me from the cold. My hands were wrinkled with age and with all honesty I wasn't even sure who I was. I glanced to the side and a mirror sat on the dresser in the room, I had deep chocolate eyes set in a wrinkled heart shaped face. My hair looked like it was once a brown color, but was now streaked with grey. There were bags under my eyes as if I hadn't slept in years, I didn't feel whole I felt as though something was missing. I looked around the room and I focused in on some pictures with my harsh eye sight. Once I realized I wouldn't be able to make out the photos I slowly got out of bed. My legs were shaky under me, but I could see a walker to the side of the bed, I grabbed it and made my way over to the pictures along the wall.

The first picture was of a young couple the girl looked a lot like the women I had seen in the mirror, she had the same heart shaped face and chocolate eyes. Just as my eyes had looked tired hers looked much the same, she also looked like a piece of her was missing. Next to her a large man with russet skin stood with a big smile on his face, he looked blissfully happy next to the girl. The next picture was of the same couple only it seemed to be their wedding day, she was in a long white dress and the man was in a tuxedo. Still even on her wedding day she still looked as though a piece of her was missing. I moved onto the next picture where the girl was holding a small baby and had a hospital gown on, there was a smile on her face and a tear glistened on her cheek. As I looked at the girls features and glanced back at the mirror I knew it had to be me, so I instantly looked down at my left hand to see if I was still married, but there was no ring there.

"Good morning Isabella." A sweet voice filled my ears and I looked up to see a lady with dark hair and skin. I looked around seeing if anyone else was in the room, but I was alone so Isabella was my name, I didn't really like that name much. She had a smile plastered on her face and her white teeth sparkled in contrast against her dark skin.

"Good morning." I nodded to her, might as well be polite.

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't know if I am feeling very hungry." I said without really thinking about it.

"Mom you should really eat." Another voice filled the room and I looked towards the door shocked. In walked a young man , he was huge with muscle and mass. He was also too young to be my son, but he had called me mom. I looked around again to make sure he was speaking to me. He had russet skin, chocolate eyes, jet black hair, and resembled the guy in the photo. I glanced at the picture and sure enough he looked a lot like the guy in the photo, only he also had a touch of the girl in the photos. Then behind him two more people entered and I slanted my head curiously at one of them. It was the man from the photos I was sure of it, but he hadn't aged like me. He didn't look just like he had in the photo, but he hadn't gotten as old as I either. He was in between, on his arm was a girl about his age, but it wasn't the girl from the photos. Whom I was no longer sure was me. I glanced at the photo and then back at the man, he got a sad look in his eyes as he took in my confusion.

"You don't know who we are do you?" The man from the photos asked.

"I am sorry, but I only learned my name a moment ago." I apologized. Their faces turned to looks of heartbreak. I was completely confused as to who these people were and why I couldn't remember anything.

"It is me Jacob Black, Jake?" He asked hopefully, but I must of still looked confused. He continued with a hopeful tone. ", your best friend and this is your son EJ."

"Are your the man from the photos?" I asked, pointing at the photos, still confused.

"Yes, we were married many years ago, but now we are just friends." Jake explained. So I was the women in the photos, but that didn't make any sense. I looked much older then Jake now.

"You have aged well." I said looking from him to the photo, they all three chuckled.

"I have good genes." He said with a smile and I couldn't help, but smile back at him. He was warm like the sun.

EJ, Jacob, and Taylor-that was the girls name- lead me down the hall to a café and we sat and ate. Or rather they watched me eat and for some reason there was a small pain in my chest as I thought that I didn't like them watching me. I felt like it had something to do with whatever piece of me was missing. Though at my age I could be having a heart attack for all I knew.

Jacob told me that he and I had been married when we were in our twenties, then after having EJ we separated. I asked him why and he got a guilty look in his eye as he glanced at Taylor. I could see the love between them it was so strong and seemed so real. It made my chest ache even more, maybe I was jealous, but for some reason that didn't seem right. EJ told me that he mostly just hung out with his pack of friends on the Res. Which was in La Push, none of this was ringing a bell to me, but I let them continue on. I wasn't sure how old I was, but it seemed that the boy was too young to be my son and Jacob was too young to be my husband. All of this seemed strange and I felt like I was missing out on something even greater then not remembering them.

They walked me back to my room and I was beginning to feel very tired and my head hurt from all of the talking. I couldn't remember these people no matter how much they told me and it was making my head hurt.

"It is time for Mrs. Swan's nap." The nurse told them as we came back into my room. Isabella Swan, huh. Didn't ring a bell.

"Alright mom we will stop by the day after tomorrow." EJ told me kissing my cheek, his lips were hot like fire.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow?" I asked hoping that maybe tomorrow I could remember them.

"Tomorrow he visits." EJ growled disapprovingly and when I say growled. I mean growled like a dog and he started shaking from head to toe.

"EJ go calm yourself." Jacob ordered him and EJ left the room, gracefully and quickly. Jacob walked over to my side and kissed the top of my head. "We will see you soon." He said and he wasn't fully out the door before my eyes slid closed.

I was having the strangest dream..

_I was laying in a meadow, the sun was shinning down on me. I felt blissfully happy, I felt whole, there were beautiful flowers everywhere. I felt something ice cold touch my skin, I jumped form the contrast to the warm sun. I turned over to see someone was laying next to me, I couldn't make out their face or anything else, because they were sparkling like a million diamonds in the sunlight. _

When I woke the ache in my chest was almost unbearable and I was crying. I didn't understand this dream or its affect on me, but I knew that it had something to do with the piece of me that was missing. I ate dinner trying to figure out many things that I had learned today. I had learned I was a mother, I was married and divorced. I also learned that someone different was coming to see me tomorrow. I wondered if family and friends had a visiting schedule for me, I wondered how many days I went through this same routine. Not knowing who I was, not knowing who my family was, not knowing anything.

The day faded to night and I fell asleep wondering if I would remember today, tomorrow.

"Is it a good day or a bad day?" I heard the most beautiful velvety voice ask bringing me out of my sleep.

"She isn't up yet, so I am not sure." I heard a women's sweet voice say. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I wasn't familiar with this room, I wasn't familiar with anything. Who was I? Where was I? My thoughts were congested and I was completely confused. My eyes were starting to focus in the room as a lady with dark hair and dark skin walked in.

"Isabella are you up for a visitor today?" She asked smiling at me showing some pearly whites. I just shrugged my shoulders unsure. Was I Isabella? I didn't feel like that name fit me, who ever I was? "Mr. Cullen is here to see you, he is a good friend of yours." She said encouragingly. Then as if my thoughts weren't jumbled up enough the most beautiful man in the world walked around the door. Well I didn't know for sure if he was the most beautiful man I had seen, but I couldn't begin to think there was anyone more beautiful then him. I say he was man, but he looked more like a boy, though his demeanor screamed of wisdom and age.

My heart speed up and I felt like I couldn't breath and for some reason my eyes filled with tears. I just started nodding my head as if to say it was fine and that he could stay. He looked sad and worried as I stared into his topaz eyes. I let my eyes roam over him, he had bronzed hair that was in a wild disarray, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his features were perfect and straight. His skin was pale, almost translucent. In one of his hands he held a beautiful red rose, he approached me gracefully.

"Hello Isabella." He said with the most beautiful crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat. He smirked a little like he could hear that.

"Hello dear." I said not able to control the smile on my face. He was staring into my eyes as if he could see into my soul and I felt so exposed. As I diverted my eyes they landed on a mirror next to the bed sat upon a dresser.

I lifted my hand to see if that was really me, I wasn't sure what I was expecting myself to look like, but it wasn't this. I was old, wrinkled with age. I looked back to the beautiful boy and wondered what on earth he wanted with me. I felt sad as I looked at his youthful beautiful face and then I felt the tear run down my cheek.

"Why are you sad?" He asked in the most heartbroken voice, but it was still a beautiful voice.

"I am old." I cried and I really didn't understand why I was so upset. Everyone got old, right? He chuckled and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"You are beautiful." He whispered near my ear and when his breath hit me I almost fainted. He smelled amazing, it was a sweat smell and it made my head spin. I wished his words were true, I wished I was beautiful and I wished I was good enough for him. _Where did that come from?_ I was old enough to be his mother, no his grandmother. I must be some kind of perv being attracted to this young man. Though I wasn't sure how anyone wouldn't be attracted to him.

The lady from earlier came in with a tray and placed it on a stand, then moved it so it was in front of me.

"Thank you." I said not able to look away from the beautiful man before me. "Are you hungry?" I asked Mr. Cullen trying not to be rude.

"No I am fine, love ,you enjoy." I stared at him as my heart speed up again at the word love, it sounded so beautiful falling from his lips. _Get a grip old lady._ I told myself feeling like a foul, but I felt connected to this man/boy and I wasn't sure why.

"May I ask what a.. How old are you?" I asked trying to ask another question.

"Seventeen." He said, but his voice sounded sad.

"Oh and do you know how old I am?" I asked.

"Eighty-five." He sounded like that almost made him happy, why someone being old would make someone happy, I am not sure.

"Wow." I said realizing I was really old, not that I remembered being young or anything else for that matter. Anyway back to my original question. "What is a seventeen year old doing visiting an eight-five year old?" He chuckled sounding slightly amused. I really hoped he wasn't my grandson, because after my thoughts that would just be creepy.

"We are old friends and I come to read to you sometimes." He said with a smile, but his eyes looked sad.

"What am I some kind of charity case or something, and I am the old one, so how can be old friends?" I asked irritated and he chuckled highly amused.

"You haven't changed one bit." He said smirking. "You still have a billion questions and your are still so witty." He sighed quietly getting a distant look in his eye. I was just plan confused, this guy didn't answer one question, but what did I care I loved hearing him speak. After I finished my food and he still hadn't said anymore I spoke up.

"Well what kind of story are you going to read me?" I asked folding my hands in my lap and he smiled that crooked smile at me. I felt so comfortable with him.

"It is a love story, actually it is more then that. Much more." He said with a hint of sadness and love in his eyes. I smiled encouragingly at him.

"Love stories are my favorite, I think." I said not really sure, but a love story being told by Mr. Cullen seemed perfect. He chuckled.

"They are your favorite." He confirmed. I still wasn't sure how this young man would know anything about an old women like me, but I wasn't going to argue.

"Carry on then, young one." I said gesturing towards him. He smiled and sat the red rose next to me on the nightstand. "Thank you." I added.

He then opened the drew of the nightstand and pulled out and old notebook. It looked aged and worn out, he sat back in his chair and opened it to a page that was bookmarked.

"Are you ready?" He asked smiling at me and I smiled back nodding.

**I know you all are like you have a billion stories going already, but I had to write this and it is going to be short. I think. LOL. I am just trying to get some ideas out of my head so I can get back to my other stories. I actually have three other stories started that none of you have seen, but I will wait until my other stories are finished to post those. I was just excited about this one. I will keep updating on Summoned, Nessie's Plan, and Sensual Inamorata, but I am taking a break on My World is Forever Yours. I am a little drained with that one and need some time to reflect on it. So while you are waiting I have other stories for you. LOL. I will try to update all of my stories once a week. **

**Thanks for hanging in there with me. I love you guys. **


	2. Chapter 2 Day One, First Sight

**Chapter 2**

**"Day One, First Sight"**

**Isabella's POV**

**Edward opened the old book and I saw a certain happiness in his eyes as if he was about to tell me a story that he loved and held close to his heart. His velvety voice began to read and even if this story was horrible I knew it wouldn't matter, because his voice was so beautiful.**

**"The twenty-fifth day of May, nineteen forty-five; Graduation went amazing, everyone was present at the ceremony and a family gathering followed afterwards at the house. I was looking forward to a summer of fun in the sun in my hometown of Phoenix, Arizona with my friends, but my parents have other plans. My father was returning to his childhood home town of Forks, Washington to take a position of Police Chief there. So I will spend the summer with them before I go off to New York for College. I hate leaving the sun for the cold, wet cloudy small town, but I know I will soon be away at college and missing my parents."**

_The car came to a stop and the rain poured down on it, Bella looked out the window to the house that was to be her home for the summer. It would also now be the home that she would return to for holidays and to visit her family. Charlie, Bella's father, came around the car with an umbrella and helped her mother Renee out, then helped her out and under the umbrella. In true gentleman fashion he walked the ladies up to the porch and under the shelter of the covering. He unlocked and opened the doors to their new home. Renee stepped in first, followed by Bella, and then Charlie the house was beautiful and mostly furnished. It was a three bedroom home with a study and a office. The pastel walls gave a warm and cozy feeling, the kitchen was a yellow and reminded Bella of the sun, the sun that she would most likely not see for a while. Bella picked out her room on the second floor choosing it, because of the window seat that would be perfect for reading on. _

"_Bella, dear." Renee said entering Bella's room, Bella turned to face her._

"_Yes ma'am?" Bella answered._

"_The movers are going to bring your stuff up, once you are unpacked I need you to get dressed for dinner." She informed Bella._

"_Will we be eating here?" Bella questioned wondering why her mother would need to tell her to dress for dinner. Bella always dressed appropriately, but dinner in and dinner out were two different things. _

"_We will be going out, your father is introducing us to some old friends of his. They have a daughter your age." Renee smiled at her daughter and with one final word left the room. "We leave at six." _

_Bella let out a heavy sigh knowing that this was actually probably a play date of some sort to introduce her to some people. Her parents were very social and they made sure Bella was also. As Bella's things were brought up to her room she began to unpack and sang along to herself lost in thoughts of her friends and the sun._

"_Once there lived a chicken who would say "chick-chick""Chick-chick" all daySoon that chick got sick and tired of just "chick-chick"So one morning he started to say:"Chickery chick, cha-la, cha-laCheck-a-la romey in a bananikaBollika, wollika, can't you seeChickery chick is me?"Every time you're sick an tired of just the same old thingSayin' just the same old words all dayBe just like the chicken who found something new to singOpen up your mouth and start to sayOh!"Chickery chick, cha-la, cha-laCheck-a-la romey in a bananikaBollika, wollika, can't you seeChickery chick is me?"_

_(Song by Sammy Kaye, it was number one in 1945)_

_Bella sang while she worked and before she knew it all of her belongings were in place and it was time for her to get ready for dinner, she went to her armor that was now filled with her cloths and went through her dresses. Picking out a white one with beautiful red roses on it, one of her favorite flowers. She donned the necessary undergarments, then she slipped the dress on. She then sat at her wooden makeup stand with the oval mirror, she applied a light powder to her nose, which was the extent of the makeup she wore. Bella hummed to herself as she hooked her necklace around her long pale colored neck, then she hung the matching earnings on her small ears. She stared into the mirror thinking about how plain and average looking she was. There was nothing special about herself in her eyes. She pulled a brush through her mahogany hair and placed a clip to hold her bangs to the side. She let out a heavy sigh and placed a smile on her face. _

"_Time to mingle." She spoke to herself and exited her room. _

"_You look lovely dear." Bella's mother greeted her as she approached them at the door. Bella smiled at her and took her coat from the rack. She slid into it thinking to herself how annoying it was that she had to wear a coat in the summer. The large mahogany clock chimed six times and the stepped out the door._

_Her father walked them out to the car and opened their doors for them and then they were off. He drove to the square in town which seemed to hold the only businesses in the small town of Forks. There was a small courthouse, two churches, a few stores for shopping, and then a diner. Which I assumed was were we were going for dinner. Charlie walked towards the diner with Bella on one arm and Renee on the other. The perfect gentleman as he opened the door for them and it seemed ever person in town was in the diner. _

"_Charles returns." Said an older man with gray hair and glasses sitting on the end of his nose. _

"_Doctor Gerandy, it is good to see you again." Bella's father greeted the man and then introduced his wife and daughter. The man gushed about how beautiful both of the women were and Bella's cheeks turned into a beautiful shade of red blush._

_Bella smiled on the outside, but was a uncomfortable mess on the inside, every pair of eyes in the diner was on the small family standing before them. Charlie's family was one of the first families to settle in this town and they all knew the story of why Charlie had moved. His wife Renee had threatened to leave him when she found out she was with child, because she wanted to raise her daughter in a big city. Charlie had made an agreement with Renee they would move to a bigger brighter town until their only child finished school and then they would return to the town. So there they stood in front of most of the town, they were like celebrities, the shiny new toys. _

_Charlie spotted his old childhood friend that he was here to meet up with and made his way over. Bella glanced around the room-as she followed her father-at all the unfamiliar faces that were appraising her. Then she suddenly tumbled over her own feet and the floor was coming for her face quickly. Then a cushiony arm caught her and stood her upright. She looked up into the blue eyes of a young man with his light hair combed over, he was cute in a baby faced kind of way, Bella thought. _

"_Be careful there miss." He said with a smile on his chubby face. He wasn't fat, but he just had that cubby look. _

"_Thank you." Bella said looking at the ground embarrassed and her face blazed with blush. _

"_My name is Mike by the way." The boy said trying to look into Bella's eyes, but she was too embarrassed to look up. Renee nudged Bella for being rude, then continued on after her husband. _

"_My name is Bella, it is nice to meet you." Bella said looking up and seeing the boy's smile growing. _

"_The pleasure is all mine." Mike said licking his lips and looking Bella up and down. Bella suddenly felt very uncomfortable, so she mumbled another thank you and followed her mother over to the table were her fathers friend and family waited._

"_Ah and this is my daughter Bella." Charlie praised as Bella got to the table. She reached out and shook the hand of the man as he introduced himself and his family to her._

"_Bella, my name is Bill Stanley, this is my wife Debra, and our daughter Jessica." Bella kissed Mrs. Stanley's cheek and gave Jessica a small wave. Jessica did the same. Jessica was instantly jealous of Bella, the way her hair laid perfectly and the way that Mike looked at her. Really the way all the males in the room looked at her. Bella's father pulled out a chair between Jessica and a window for her, but she didn't mind, because she liked having the window next to her. That away she could people watch when the conversation bored her. _

"_So Bella your father tells me that you graduated and are now going to be attending Sarah Laurence this fall." Mr. Stanley asked her sounding impressed. _

"_Yes sir." Bella smiled proudly, but also because the thought of leaving this town for college sounded appealing. "How about you Jessica?" Bella asked being polite. Jessica was suddenly embarrassed and even more jealous of Bella as she answered. _

"_I will be staying here to be courted." Jessica said trying to sound excited. Bella smiled at her as if that was interesting, but in truth Bella hated the idea of it all. Letting some guy that most likely your parents choose court you into marriage and then becoming his house wife, basically a slave. Bella didn't dream of that kind of life, she dreamed of being independent and free. _

"_Who is courting you?" Renee asked smiling at Jessica, she smiled back, but it was a fake smile._

"_I have a few candidates actually." Renee nodded her head and smiled at Jessica in encouragement, but Mr. Stanley changed the subject. _

"_Did you hear the gossip that Truman is having someone build some kind of nuclear bomb?" He asked Bella's father._

"_I have heard that, but I just say let this be over with already. It ended in Europe already so it is about time all this war stuff is over. Don't we have enough to worry about with Polio and everything else." Charlie grumbled hating the idea of anyone losing their lives in some war, especially when a disease had just killed President Roosevelt. _

"_Then maybe these gas prices will go down, it is up to fifteen pennies here." Mr. Stanley shook his head and a small smile formed on Bella's lips knowing what her father would say next. She mouthed the words along with him._

"_Forget gas prices, this here shirt cost me two dollars and fifty cents." He said lifting the shoulder of his shirt with a disgusted face. Charlie disliked spending money on what he thought was peaty things. Though Renee loved to shop so he didn't bother her with what she spent, but he did tease about prices of clothing. He thought it was ridiculous. Bella let her mind drift from the men bickering and the women speaking of baking and shopping. _

_She watched the old cars pass out the window and the people walking along the stores, then her eyes landed on them. They were standing next to a really shinny, glossy brand new car, it looked foreign, which during the war was impossible. It was only the car that caught her attention, standing next to it were the five most beautiful people she had ever seen. They all were pale white, almost ghostly, all looking the same, but different at the same time. _

_A tall muscular man with dark hair had his arm around a beautiful blonde, more beautiful then a movie star. Next to them was another couple, a lean man with light hair was kissing the forehead of a girl with short pixy like hair. Then leaning against the car with his arms crossed and looking bored out of his mind was the most beautiful one of all. Bella literarily felt her heart skip a beep as she took in the sight of his six foot two body. He wasn't as brawny as the dark haired one, but you could tell he was in good shape. He had bronze hair that went in every direction on top of his head, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. _

"_Who are they?" Bella whispered to Jessica and nodded towards the small group of beautiful people. Jessica answered with barely a glance almost already knowing whom Bella was talking about._

"_The Cullen's."_

**"Wait." I said interrupting Mr. Cullen from his story.**

**"Yes?" He questioned raising his eyebrows at me.**

**"Are you related to them?" I asked confused, he gave me a sly smile that make my heart stall, then accelerated. _This boy was going to give this old lady a heart attack. _I thought to myself smiling at him. **

**"Something like that." He answered then he turned back to the notebook. I had noticed that he was barely even looking at it, it was like he didn't have to read the words. As if he knew the story by heart.**

**"Seeing them standing there gave me a full blown hit to my confidence and seeing the bronzed hair male made my pulse speed up." _I know how you feel Bella. _I thought as we both got sucked back into the story.**

"_Are they all related?" Bella asked still staring at the group._

"_Yes, Emmett the big one on the end, Alice the short black haired girl, and Edward the one standing alone." Edward's eyes snapped up and towards the diner as if he had heard Jessica. His eyes locked with Bella's and she couldn't look away. "They are all related, Dr. Cullen's niece and nephews. Then Emmett is married to Rose, the blonde and Jasper the other guy is engaged to Alice." Jessica continued to explain to Bella completely oblivious to what was going on. _

_After a moment of what looked like deep concentration on Edward's face he looked away releasing Bella from his eyes. She sat back in her seat and stared at the table. She had no idea what she was feeling, but it was something. She glanced at him again out of the corner of her eyes and it looked like he was talking really quickly, but no one was looking at him. _

"_Don't even waste your time." Jessica sighed and Bella threw her a glance confused. "He doesn't court, apparently he is too good for anyone in this town." Jessica said sounding like a wounded puppy and Bella looked back at Edward to see him smiling. Like he was laughing, then he looked up from under his lashes at her. She could see that his eyes were dark, but he was too far away for her to make out the color. He got a confused look on his face, which quickly turned to annoyed, and lastly frustrated. He turned away and so did Bella. _

"_That is ok I don't want to be courted." Bella said to Jessica as she played with her hands in her lap only seeing Edward's face._

_The next time she looked up the car and the family were no where in sight. _

**"Isabella it is time for your mid morning meds." The nurse said to me coming into the room and interrupting the amazing story that Mr. Cullen was telling me. She handed me a small plastic cup with five different pills in it, I looked up at her.**

**"I have to take all of these, they look like horse pills." I complained and Mr. Cullen chuckled. I looked over at him and I was almost sure I saw love and admiration in his eyes, but that couldn't be possible. Could it?**

**"I am afraid so Isabella." The nurse said taking back my attention. I sighed an dumped the pills into my mouth shaking at the chalky taste, Mr. Cullen held out a glass of water to me and I took it. He had a concerned and pained look in his eyes. I shivered the pills down and then made a disgusted face handing the small cup and the water to the nurse. She smiled and left the room and I looked back to Mr. Cullen expectantly. I got lost looking at him as he gave me a crooked smile and bored his topaz eyes into me. **

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think, please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Day Two, Bella runs into Edwar

**BChapter 3**

"**Day Two, Bella runs into Edward"**

**Isabella Swan's POV/B**

"When and how do they see each other again?" I asked Mister Cullen after taking my meds and wanting him to continue. I knew they had to see each other again and I was anxious to find out how.

"Well lets see." He smiled and looked down at the notebook, but once again as he spoke it didn't appear that he was actually reading. He would get a far away look in his eyes as if he was somewhere else, somewhere inside the story.

"Twenty-sixth day of May, nineteen forty-five. Today is my second day in Forks and my mother has set up a play date of sorts with Jessica Stanley and a few other kids my age from the area. Today I will attend my very first Forks summer carnival…..

_I_

_Lights and tents donned the field just outside of the town business, there was a large pinwheel ride. Also plenty of games and prizes. Bella walked along with Jessica and her date Mike. Though Bella was feeling very uncomfortable by the way Mike was looking at her and she could see Jessica starting to get annoyed. _

"_Hey guys." A voice called and Bella saw a larger group of kids walking up to the them. "Well who is this beautiful creature?" Asked the guy with short dark greasy hair, while he looked Bella up and down. _

"_Bella this is Eric, Lauren, Tyler, Ben, and Angela. Guys this is Bella, her father is the new police chief." Bella's cheeks deepened with a rosy blush at the attention. Though she was used to it, her cheeks always failed her. Tyler and Eric both had their eyes glued to her thinking she was as beautiful as a superstar. Lauren sneered at Bella as she saw Tyler's attraction to her. Ben had his arm wrapped around Angela's waist and they both smiled at her innocently. _

"_We were just about to go over and let the boys win us a prize." Lauren gushed batting her eyebrows._

"_Perhaps Bella, well you all would like to join us." Eric asked much to Lauren's dismay. _

"_Sounds great." Jessica chimed and so Bella followed along. Eric took position next to her with Jessica on the other side. _

"_So where did you move from?" Eric asked, but Bella wasn't paying attention her eyes were on the five beautiful people whom were standing against the far wall next to the pinwheel ride. Her eyes meet with Edward and her heart stuttered. She couldn't seem to look away as she walked along with her new friends. For this she didn't see the wooden pole that was right in her path, she was too absorbed in Edward's eyes to notice. Eric tried to warn Bella of it, but she didn't hear him. Before anyone could do anything she ran into it with a loud smack, then falling back on her butt. Her head pounded, her cheeks flushed, and tears came to the brim of her eyes. "Stupid beautiful man" Bella thought to herself and she risked a glance to see if he had seen her clumsy act. _

_She saw the blonde, Rosalie and the brawny Emmett, laughing at her. Rosalie's laugh was more of a smugness as Emmett's was amusement. Alice and Jasper looked on in concern, but it was Edward's expression that caught her attention the most, he looked down right worried. It was as if he was fully concerned for this girl he did not know. _

"_Bella are you ok?" Angela asked helping her up, while the other two girls looked on laughing at her. Though their laughs stopped short as all the guys went over to make sure Bella was alright._

"_I'm fine." Bella sighed truly embarrassed. They started walking again, this time Bella watched where she walked cautiously. An arm slung over Bella's shoulders and she looked up to see Mike looking down at her concerned. She didn't want to be rude, but she also did not like his arm on her, so she shrugged his arm off. _

_The group took up a whole game section as the boys tired to win the girls prizes, but weren't having a ton of success. Bella stood off to the side her head pounding and watching them play along. _

"_I got this for you." Mike said handing Bella a stuffed doll after getting a constellation prize, as did the other guys. Ben giving his to Angela, Tyler to Jessica, and Eric also gave his to Bella. Leaving Lauren out, whom glared at Bella. _

"_Here you can have one or both if you would like." Bella said holding the dolls out to Lauren. _

"_Like I want some stuff pity prize doll, you should hold onto them and use them as cushion for the next time you fall on your face." Bella stopped dead in her tracks staring at Lauren with a unbelievable look. No one had ever talked to Bella in such a way, everyone loved her, and here she was trying to be nice and this girl speaks to her in this way. _

"_I didn't know that small town girls were so small minded, but I guess you just proved it to be so." Bella snapped then she leaned into Lauren to say the next part only, because she wasn't one for the public display. "Also if you weren't such a stuck up priss then they may of handed these dolls to you, now take a doll and like it." Bella shoved the doll into Lauren's chest and walked away with her head held high. _

"_Lauren why do you have to be such a brat." Tyler said as a rhetorical question. Bella hadn't realized that they were only a mere feet away from the Cullen family and she looked up to see Rosalie smirking at her. As Bella's eyes locked with hers Rose whispered something nodding towards Bella. Since Bella was already on a roll she turned directions and marched over to the family, they all looked curious and amused as she made her way over. _

"_Do you have a problem?" Bella asked in a feisty voice, but no one answered. Because at that moment the atmosphere changed. Everyone looked to Edward, whom was still as stone, his hands clinched into fist. His eyes dark and set on Bella, he glared at her murderously. Suddenly Jasper's composure became the same and he leaned towards Bella as if in a crouch of some sort. Bella backed away as pure instinct even though she didn't understand what was going on. _

_Quickly, almost too quickly Alice hooked one arm with Edward and grabbed Jasper's hand, though she was small she managed to drag the two of them. Emmett and Rose following behind and Bella watched in fear as they quickly disappeared into the trees. _

_Bella stood frozen, almost as still as Edward had been. Tears ran down her cheeks, she wasn't sure what she had done or why she was so upset, but the emotions were strong. The fear, the anger, the sorrow, and the confusion. Nothing had actually happened, but it felt like everything happened to her. She turned and headed home, not waiting for a ride just deciding to walk the two miles home. _

_/I_

"Tonight was the worst night of my life, I don't know why people here seem to hate me. Not everyone, but the one person. Edward Cullen hated me I could see it in his eyes, in his posture and I didn't know why. What had I done to him? He was so beautiful, but yet he held so much hate for me. I hope I never see him again, though he is still the most beautiful person in the world. These feelings are confusing, but all I can see is his face. Beautiful, but with that murderous glare. Why does he hate me? What did I do?" Mister Cullen finished and he had a regretful look in his eyes.

"Is that it?" I asked shocked and he chuckled at me.

"No that isn't it." Mister Cullen smiled the most beautiful crooked smile making a old ladies heart accelerate to a dangerous speed.

"You might want to stop doing that." I warned him.

"Doing what Isabella?" Mister Cullen asked arching a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Dazzling me." The words felt familiar to me for some reason, as if I had said them before. Though I still couldn't remember anything, but the events from when I wake up today. Edward got a look of recollection on his face and a very alluring smile crossed his lips.

"Sorry." He apologized, but he didn't look sorry. I wanted to reach out and touch his perfect skin, I wanted to be near him. It was wrong on so many levels, but I couldn't shake the feeling that it would feel so right.


	4. Chapter 4 Day Three, Bella Meets Edward

**Chapter 4**

"**Day Three, Bella Meets Edward"**

**Isabella Swan's POV**

"So Mister Cullen, when does Bella find out what Edward's problem was? That all seemed a little rude, I feel so bad for Bella." I explained looking into his strangely colored eyes, they were beautiful.

"I feel for her also, but I am hoping he makes it up to her." Mister Cullen gave that dazzling crooked smile that made a old ladies heart beat erratically.

"Then do continue." I smiled at him and his eyes drifted to the page, his velvety voice reading the words with ease.

"**Two weeks have gone by since I last saw the Cullen family and still I find myself thinking of Edward. I was spending way to much energy trying to figure out why he hated me ad I only came up with a few reasonable reasons. One being that he was embarrassed to be seen close to someone as clumsy as myself. (After my run in with the pole I didn't even want to be seen with myself.) The second and more realistic reason being that I was not worthy to be in the presence of him and his beautiful family."**

_Bella sat on her porch swing waiting for her date, despite herself she wasn't able to get out of this one. Her mother had set her up with Mike Newton and told her it would be beneficial to their status here if she was polite and went out with him. His family was well known and very wealthy. Bella however did not like the idea for one, because she didn't want a date. For two she didn't want to make Jessica despise her even more so then she already did. _

_It was usually customary for the girl to wait in the house and for the guy to come to the door, but Bella no longer wanted to be in her mothers presence. She had poked and prodded at Bella for hours and Bella would no longer have it. Mike's Ford truck pulled up in front of the house and he got out smiling big, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. _

_Tulips. _

_Bella thought annoyed that the boy didn't even know what kind of flowers were proper for a date, she put on a cheesy smile and took the flowers as he held them out to her._

"_Pretty flowers for a pretty lady." He told her smiling a cheeky grin, Bella felt nauseous, but she thanked him. A blush didn't even reach her cheeks, because she was already to uncomfortable to be embarrassed. Mike walked around to the driver side and got in, Bella was a independent kind of women, but she did expect some things from men. Like if you take a girl on a date open her door, she sighed and slide into the truck. She placed the tulips on the seat next to her and folded her hands in her lap. _

_Mike drove towards the main part of Forks and parked on the street. Bella looked around trying to figure out where he was taking her. There was a movie theater just up the street and she assumed that was the usual first date spot. _

_The movie better be good._

_She thought as she opened her own door and stepped onto the side walk._

"_I hope you brought your dancing shoes." Mike said smiling widely and excitedly at her. _

"_What?" She asked startled. She wasn't expecting that. _

"_We are going dancing." He smiled grabbing her wrist and pulling her along. She felt sick, but she wasn't sure if it was from his touch or if it was because of the thought of dancing. They entered into the roaring pub where music played and people were scattered about dancing. Bella took a deep breath feeling as though she could pass out. _

"_You know Mike I don't really dance, maybe we could just go to a movie or something." Bella pleaded feeling sick. _

"_Don't be silly Bella, all you need to dance is a good leader and I am just the man." Mike said pulling her through the crowd to a empty table._

_Man, ha. More like a boy._

_Bella thought irritated as he sat down at a table not even pulling the chair out for her. She sat rolling her eyes and huffing. Bella hadn't been on many dates, but she knew this one held the record for the worst ever. She stared at the imbecile that sat at the table with her and wondered why on this earth Jessica would want to be courted by him. _

_Low standards or desperate. She guessed smiling slightly, which wasn't smart since Mike thought she was smiling at him. The waitress came up to take their order._

"_What can I get you?" The girl asked looking cheerful._

"_Two glasses of your finest wine." Mike ordered for the both of them, Bella was appalled that he wouldn't even ask what she liked. _

"_Excuse me but could I get a water instead please?" Bella asked smiling at the waitress and Mike shifted uneasily in his seat._

"_Of course one glass of wine and a water." The waitress found this very amusing, but Mike was now desperate to make a better impression. As he sat trying to think of a way to impress Bella, she looked around the dance floor. She spotted two sets of beautiful people gliding gracefully across the room. Emmett and Rosalie were close together dancing along with the music. Jasper and Alice looked as graceful as gazelles as they floated easily around the floor. Bella began to look around for the other Cullen, but Mike made his move. _

"_Dance with me." It sounded more like an order then a request and Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Please." He added._

"_Mike I really don't want anyone getting hurt." She said causing him to give her an odd look._

"_What?" He was clearly confused._

"_Did it not come to your attention that I am not the most graceful person? That is when walking, can you imagine what dancing is like?" He brushed her words off and hooked his arm in hers dragging her to the floor. Bella was almost positive that by the end of the night she would be socking him in the nose. _

_He placed one of his clammy hands on her hip and held her hand in the other, she reluctantly placed her hand on his shoulder. He lead and she stepped on his toes numerous times and each time he winced she smirked. She started to the get the flow of it and was doing alright until Mike got ahead of himself and tried to spin her out. Bella's hand slipped from his and she spin out of control smacking into something hard and cold. She looked up to be greeted by the beautiful Edward Cullen, he righted her up holding her at the elbows with fabric between his hands and her skin, but there was a strange electricity there. Once her feet were planted he released her quickly and took a step back. His jaw was clenched and he looked uncomfortable with a forced smile on his face. _

"_Thanks." Bella mumbled remembering the way he had murderously glared at her only a few weeks ago. She recalled how she had obsessed over why he would hate her and at this time she realized she hated him. Sure he was beautiful and mysteriously interesting for someone she had never spoke to, but she hated him. She tilted her head high and turned away from him, he reached for her and his hand grazed the skin on her forearm. She turned to stare at him shocked, his skin was ice cold, but it still seemed to burn her skin like being shocked. She instantly moved her other hand to where he had touched her and she looked at him startled. He took another step away looking regretful. _

"_I just wanted to introduce myself, I am Edward Cullen." He said politely even taking a small bow. Bella tilted her head a little and then pursed her lips._

"_And." She exclaimed and Edward smirked at her. _

"_And? I just thought it would be polite after the last time we meet." Edward was caught off guard by her, she was so forward. Her mind was silent to him unlike so many people she was a complete mystery. _

"_So now your being polite." She said in a patronizing tone and bringing her hand to her chest in faux admiration. Edward furrowed his brow at this strange girl._

"_I am sorry if I was rude before.. Um I am sorry I didn't catch your name." Edward said gesturing to an irritated Bella._

"_Bella." She said nonchalant. Edward thought about how beautiful that name was before he continued. Bella tried to pretend she didn't care what he had to say, but she really wanted to know why he had looked at her in such an evil way._

"_Bella, I had some things that needed my urgent attention before." He tried to explain, but Bella didn't buy it. She figured she wasn't going to get the truth out of him so she moved on._

"_Well I wouldn't want to be keeping you if you are such a busy guy." Bella said turning to find Mike standing behind her staring at Edward. Edward gave Mike a murderous glare-that Bella didn't see-, much like the one he had given Bella before and Mike diverted his eyes from Edward terrified. _

"_Are you alright?" Mike asked Bella as Edward faded into the background. _

"_Fine, but I think I am done for the night." Bella said to Mike going over to the table and grabbing her coat and hand bag. _

"_The night just started." Mike complained grabbing the top part of her arm and forcing her to face him. She scolded at him and slit her eyes._

"_Release me now." Mike did as she said and she gathered her things and pushed through the crowd secretly glancing around for Edward, but he was no where to be seen. Mike followed disgruntle behind her, he didn't like a women who didn't obey him like a dog. So basically any women without a brain, like Jessica Stanley for instance. Bella wasn't that type of girl, not even close._

_Bella got to Mike's truck and he caught up to her and he couldn't stand to just let it go. He grabbed her arm and forced her to turn towards him again, Bella was getting ready to punch him. _

"_Listen women I am a man and no one talks to me that way." He said through his teeth. Edward was on the far wall watching growing furious, he stepped away from the wall to make his way over, feeling the need to protect Bella. _

_Neither Mike or Bella saw him, Bella yanked her arm away yet again and straightened her small frame up and stared at Mike menacingly. _

"_Newton the only reason I am on this god awful date with you is for a favor to my mother. You are to never lay a hand on me again, also you are no man. I have meet boys who make better men then you. Let me give you a tip you don't buy tulips for a girl on a first date. Sure later on if she tells you they are her favorite flower, then buy them, but not on a first date. Also a man would open a ladies door for her, he would also ask what she likes before ordering her a drink. Oh and." She got up on her tip toes and whispered the rest in his ear, she was really pushing his control. "Men don't order ladies to dance rather then ask them. So in my book you are nothing more then a pig." _

_With that Mike snapped and raised his hand up to slap Bella across the face, but his arm was caught mid swing. Suddenly before either knew what was going on Edward had Mike's arm twisted behind his back, broken in two places, and he was smashed against the hood of his car. He leaned down and whispered into Mike's ear._

"_Don't ever raise your hand to a lady, she was right you are a pig." Then he whispered even lower so Bella wouldn't hear. "If you come near her again you will be in a pine box." He released Mike as Bella looked on in horror, but awe at the same time. _

_She huffed out the breath that she had been holding and turned and marched down the road. _

"_Where are you going?" Edward asked catching up to her quickly. She ignored him and kept walking, irritated just by his presence. "Did I frighten you?" _

_Bella came to a hault and looked up at him angry._

"_You did not frighten me, I have seen worse then that little display." Bella chuckled thinking about the time she saw her father shot someone that had broken into their home. He didn't die or anything, but it was still frightening. Bella continued walking and Edward was slightly curious to what she could of seen that would be more frightening them him, but he was slightly amused by Bella's over all personality. _

"_Your not even going to think me?" He smirked stopping in his spot as he spoke to her, he liked seeing her angry it amused him. _

_Bella stopped suddenly looking up at Edward with a angry expression._

"_I can handle myself you know, I don't need your help." She spoke confidently, the smirk remained on Edward's face. _

"_Sorry I can see that, but I wasn't going to stand there and watch him hit you." Edward explained completely serious. Bella thought about that a moment and did think that it was better that Mike hadn't hit her. Because if he did her father would murder him, then he would be locked up._

"_Thank you, there I said it, now goodnight." She said turning and walking away from him. She still hated him for making her obsess over him. He walked beside her easily as she stumbled walking quickly._

"_Can I please give you a ride home?" Edward asked not liking her being alone in the dark, there were monsters lurking. In fact there was a monster so close to her that her life was hanging in the balance as they spoke._

"_I can make it home on my own." Bella said walking faster. Edward was getting peeved with her attitude so he stopped and watched her walk down the darkening street. Bella kept a steady pace and she had to admit that the darkness wasn't that pleasant, tonight seemed to be especially dark. She glanced over her shoulder to see Edward a good way behind her, she could only make out his shadow. _

_Suddenly lights flashed over Bella's figure and a truck came barreling down the road swerving and not stopping. Everything happened in slow motion as Bella turned to see the vehicle coming straight for her she could see Edward's figure in the distance frozen. Bella raised her arms and closed her eyes tight as if that would protect her and waited for the impact. Though it wasn't the metal of the vehicle hitting her that she felt, something cold and solid as marble encased her body, she felt a jolt of electricity and heard a loud crunching sound. When everything went silent she knew who's arms she was in, but she didn't know how it was possible. _

_He released her and she looked up at him confused, then she glanced behind him to see the shape of his body indented into the front end of the truck. The driver was knocked out cold on the steering wheel, she looked again from Edward to the truck wide eyed. She then started breathing heavily and patting herself down to see if she was in one piece. Edward was as still as stone and he looked intense. _

"_How?" Was all Bella said and people started coming out of the pub hearing the loud sound. Edward grabbed her arm, but only the part that was protected by fabric, but they both could feel the electricity. _

"_Come with me." He ordered. Although Bella was terrified by the intensity of his voice, she still felt safe with him she let him drag her into the woods away from the scene of the accident. _

_Once they were out of site he started pacing back and forth, Bella watched as the scene flashed back through her mind. _

"_Oh gosh." She finally said realizing that the car had hit him. "Are you alright?" She asked running towards Edward, he held up his hands to stop her. _

"_I am fine, what about you?" He asked calmly keeping a good distance between the two of them. _

"_You're the one that just got hit by a car and walked away." She stated shocked and felt stupid as she said the words that couldn't even be possible. _

"_You hit your head." Edward said trying to make an excuse, but Bella was too smart and observant for that. _

"_On what your rock hard chest?" She asked stating that it was obvious that he was the only thing that made contact with her. Edward was trying his hardest to get his anger under control, but Bella was not one to back down._

"_Just drop it." He ordered and that made Bella reeve even more. _

"_I will do no such thing. You tell me right now how you got to me so fast and how you got hit by a truck and don't have a scratch on you." She ordered and he gave her a murderous glare, her instincts told her to back down. _

"_You are never to speak of this again." He ordered her. _

"_Ok fine." She said as if it was her plan all along, he stared at her confused. "I didn't plan on telling anyone, but I will find out how and what just happened." _

_Edward didn't doubt her words, because he could see the determination in her eyes._

"_Bella you won't like what you find and it will only put you in danger." He said through his teeth with a pleading tone, he didn't want her to know. Bella quirked and eyebrow at him._

"_Are you giving me a ride home or what?" She asked changing the subject, Edward furrowed his brow. Bella was different from anyone he knew as Edward was for Bella also, the two were completely awed by the other. _

"_I thought you were capable of getting yourself home?" Edward smirked reminding her of what she had said earlier. _

"_It is obvious that I was wrong about that one." Bella said waving an arm towards the street through the trees. Edward smirked leading Bella to his car avoiding the group of people that had assembled around the truck. _

_He opened the door for Bella and she smiled to herself._

_See Newton this is what a real man is like. She thought to herself. _

_The car ride was silent as Bella replayed the events that were very close to ending her life, she was thankful for Edward saving her. She didn't hate him so much anymore, because she was to curious with solving the mystery of him. The car came to a stop in front of Bella's house and she looked over at Edward surprised._

"_How did you know where I lived?" She asked tilting her head a little giving full view of her neck, Edward held his breath. _

"_Everyone knows where the new comers live." He stated mater of factly, Bella assumed it was true, her family was big news in the tiny town. Edward got out and walked around to open Bella's door for her. _

"_Thank you." She told him as she stepped out, there was double meaning behind her words. _

"_Your welcome." Edward nodded smiling a smile that made Bella's heart skip a beat, in a good way. She was captivated in his eyes and couldn't look away until his eyes released her. He closed the door and she stepped up onto the walk, but turned slowly feeling sad as space grew between them._

"_Will I see you again?" She asked him hopeful. He wanted nothing more then to see her again, but it wasn't what was best for her. _

"_I don't think that is a good idea." He shock his head and walked around the car and got in before she could say anymore. _

_Bella stood there staring after Edward long after he was gone, the rain poured down, but she still didn't move. The porch light flickered bringing her back to reality, she went into the house looking like a drowned cat, she didn't even bother explaining to her parents the night she had._

"**Last night was the first night that I dreamed of Edward Cullen and I hope that I see him again." **Mister Cullen finished reading and his expression was grime, something was pulling at my heart strings.

"Have I heard this story before?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." he smiled a sad little smile.

"Many times." I assumed. He nodded confirming it as the nurse came into the room.

"Time for your nap Isabella." She said patting me on the shoulder.

"But I haven't heard the rest of the story." I suddenly was afraid that Mister Cullen would leave and not return.

**If you are reading this story on here, please review.**

**//**

**//**

**//**

**V**

"Don't worry Isabella I won't be far and when you wake we will finish the story." Mister Cullen assured me and I relaxed instantly.

"You promise." I eyed him.

"Promise." He smiled that smile and my heart skipped a beat.


	5. Chapter 5 Day Four, Dreaming or Awake

**Chapter 5**

"**Day Four, Dreaming or awake"**

**Isabella's POV**

I was terrified when I went to sleep for my nap that I wouldn't remember Mister Cullen or the story he was telling me when I woke, but I did. I opened my eyes startled and looking around for that beautiful bronze haired god. I could hear music playing in the distance, a beautiful tune that sounded familiar in a way, I didn't have time to figure out how it sounded familiar. The playing stopped and moments later Mister Cullen entered my room.

"How was your nap?" He asked smiling, dazzling me.

"Uh, it was fine, but I want to hear more of the story. I just keep thinking about how he saved her? How did he survive being hit by a truck? He has to be a superhero or something." I gushed all at once the words flowing out of me.

"I don't know about the superhero part, but I would be glad to read you more."

"Could we sit somewhere else, I am so tired of being in this bed." I sighed looking around the small stuffy room. He nodded and helped me out of the bed, but I noticed that he grabbed the part of my arm that was covered by my shirt sleeve. I only noticed, because it was a strange place to grab someone. Oh well maybe he doesn't want to touch an old ladies saggy arm, not that mine really was. My skin was loose, but tight against the bone. Almost like I was underweight or something, as soon as I was standing on my own Mister Cullen released me. He walked slowly matching my very slow pace, not seeming impatient at all. We walked out into a outdoor garden type area, but it was surrounded by walls. I guess it was in the middle of the building, we took seats on the outdoor furniture. He smiled at me and he opened the book, nothing needing to be said, but the words of Bella.

"**It had been days since Edward saved me from being smashed by a truck. I have thought of him everyday and can't seem to get him off my mind. He is even in my dreams, his beautiful face and strangely beautiful colored hair. I know my parents are finding my daydreaming strange, but I just can't get him off my mind. He consumes me and I barely know him……**

_Bella sat vacantly staring out her window thinking of Edward. She thought of his immortal beauty, his graceful movements, his chalky skin, his strangely colored eyes, and most of all the fact that he was hit by a truck saving her. Then walked away unscathed. None of it made sense to her, he had to be something more then mere human, but what?_

"_Bella." Renee's voice broke through her concentration. Bella had told her parents nothing of the night she went out with Mike and was brought home by Edward. "Come shopping with me, you need some fresh air." _

"_Ok." Bella sighed removing herself from the comfort of her thoughts of Edward. She slipped some shoes on and followed her mother out of the house. They headed into town going to the few places to shop in the tiny town. As Bella wait for her mother outside yet another store something caught her attention, a pale flash and reddish/blondish hair, but as soon as she saw it, it was gone. _

_The shopping trip was proving to be pointless to Bella she would much rather be home daydreaming about Edward, trying to solve his mystery. Though that small flash wouldn't leave her mind, she had the strangest feeling that it was him. It was a crazy thing, but she almost felt convinced. Bella and her mother made their way back to the car and drove home with their bags, well with Renee's bags Bella didn't buy anything. _

"_So I was thinking that we invite the Newton's over for dinner." Renee suggested to Bella who immediately began to argue._

"_No, that is a horrible idea." Renee had her suspicions about Bella's date with Mike, but Bella had not spoke of it._

"_Did the date go bad?" Renee asked innocently._

"_Bad would be an understatement." Bella sighed realizing what her mother was doing. With the thoughts of the date Bella started to think of Edward and the corners of her mouth raised._

"_Then why are you smiling?" Renee asked misreading Bella's face._

"_I am not smiling." Bella argued appalled, but her cheeks gave her away._

"_Now you are blushing, for someone who had a bad time you sure do seem to have enjoyed something." Renee pushed just as they were turning on the street to their house. _

"_Not for Mike that is for sure, the boy needs a class on courting, then he needs one on manners, then he needs one on being a man, then…" _

"_I get it, but why the face?" Renee was confused with her daughter, which was a pretty normal thing._

"_I meet the most amazing guy." Bella admitted. _

"_Really who?" Renee asked. She didn't want her daughter getting into a relationship, but she did want her to have experiences. Bella was headed for Sarah Lawrence College and Renee didn't want anything holding her back. _

"_Edward Cullen." Bella spoke his name with admiration and a hint of suspicion. _

"_Esme Cullen's son?" Renee questioned and Bella was the one confused now._

"_Yeah you know her?"_

"_Yes we meet the other day at the town meeting. Her husband is the lead doctor at the hospital and with your father chief we were kind of a big deal at the meeting." _

"_Wow, what are they like?" Bella was so curious about the rest of the family._

"_Beautiful, pale, rich, and very kind." Renee described them with a slight hint of jealousy. _

"_Sounds like Edward." Bella mumbled thinking of the God like creature that was more then human. Renee smiled at her daughter a idea forming in her mind and she was sure Bella would never see it coming. _

_That night Bella tossed and turned in her sleep, her room was colder then normal and the wind outside was louder. Even in her sleep she thought she felt someone watching her. Her eyes opened and she couldn't be sure if she was awake or if she was dreaming as she stared at his dark figure. Edward Cullen stood in the corner of her room watching her, he looked frozen like a statue. _

"_Edward?" Bella's voice questioned into the night. Of course she thought she had to be dreaming, how could he get into her second story room? Then again how could he get hit by a car and survive? He didn't answer her, he didn't move. Bella rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep away and when she opened them back up the corner was empty. She looked around her room. "Edward, Edward." He was no longer there and her window was cracked the slightest bit. She fell back into a stumper of sleep fighting the feeling that he had really been watching her sleep. _

_When she woke the next morning her window was all the way closed and her room was empty in the morning light. She had to have been dreaming when she saw him in her room, it wasn't possible that he was there. She really needed to occupy her mind with something else, because this was getting ridiculous. She decided to call Angela and make plans. _

_Bella got up and got dressed for the day heading down the stairs still drowsy from her frantic night. _

"_Bella dear we are hosting a dinner tonight at six please be down and dressed at five thirty for drinks and socializing." Renee told her daughter as she joined her at the dinning table._

"_What? Please tell me you didn't invite the Newton's." Bella pleaded and her mother smirked._

"_No I wouldn't do that to you. I invited another prestigious family over tonight." Renee didn't give any hint as to who. _

"_Do they happen to have a son my age?" Bella asked crossing her arms. She was tired of her mom setting her up, this was all getting a little ridiculous. Her parents didn't want her getting courted, but they wanted her to date. It did not make sense, but nothing her parents did, did._

_Bella went ahead and called Angela to go to lunch with her letting Angela drive them when the time came. They went to the only diner in town, the one that Bella had been in when she first saw Edward. Bella told Angela all about her horrible date with Mike, which Angela expressed her dislike for Mike also. Though Angela was now engaged to Ben, he had courted and asked her. They were very cute and happy together. Bella thought. Much like the day before while shopping with her mother she saw a streak of white and she thought of Edward._

_After a day of walking around town with Angela and having girl talk, Bella went home to get ready for dinner. She thought about skipping it, but decided that she really didn't have anywhere else to be. _

_Though Bella did purposely arrive downstairs five minutes late. She smiled smugly to herself as she entered the family room. Every eye landed on her as she entered and she stood frozen staring around the room. Her eyes landed on the seven people in the room, all pale and beautiful in comparison to her family. _

"_Bella it is about time you join us." Renee said her voice pleasant, but her underlying tone displeased. Bella regained her composure not looking directly at the one person who would defiantly throw her off her game. _

"_Sorry I kept you all waiting had a little misunderstanding with a flat heater." Bella apologized smiling._

"_That is perfectly fine." Esme said smiling at Bella in a awed way. _

"_Bella this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme, and their children Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." Bella smiled and curtsied a little as did the other girls in the room, the men tipped their heads to her and as her eyes landed on Edward she was stuck in his gaze. _

_He smiled a dazzling crooked smile and Bella was confused. Last time they had meet he said she would never see him again, but here he stood. She still had so many questions for him and she had thought of a few things to ask him over the days. _

"_Well now that Bella is here we can retire to the study for drinks." Charlie said to Carlisle who obliged giving his children what could only be a warning glance. Though Doctor Cullen was much to young to have children, he was even too young to be a doctor. _

"_Yes and I can give Esme that tour of my sewing room now." Renee said raising off the couch. _

_Bella was left standing there unsure as what to say or what to do. The other five looked at her and waited. Rosalie looked plum bored. Emmett looked amused. Jasper looked uneasy. Alice looked like she was about to start jumping up and down. Then Edward he looked like was waiting for her to say something hurtful. Bella looked terrified, but she gathered herself and decided to act like they were any other guest that her parents had over. _

"_Can I get any of you a drink?" She asked in her most hospitable like voice._

_They all replied with a no thank you, so Bella stood there with a loss for words staring at the floor. Suddenly she could feel someone near her, she looked up meeting Edward's eyes. He was so close to her that she took a step back in shock. _

"_Bella, how have you been?" Edward asked her as if they were long lost friends. Bella stared at him confused and a little annoyed._

"_How am I? Ha." She rolled her eyes and took a seat on the couch. Everyone else in the room tried to look in different directions to give Edward and Bella a little privacy._

"_What?" Edward asked taking a seat next to her, he seemed more at ease around her. _

"_I thought I wouldn't be seeing you again." Bella responded in a snotty tone. _

"_No I said it wasn't a good idea." Edward argued._

"_Why is that?" _

"_It isn't safe." Edward whispered, but Bella caught it._

"_I know it is really dangerous for you to be around me, seeing how you get hit by trucks and such." Bella heard gasps and looked up to see four of his family members staring in shock, Alice didn't look surprised. He waved them off._

_Didn't they know? Bella thought confused as usual when it came to this bronze haired God._

"_I meant it isn't safe for you. Plus I told you that you hit your head, because I didn't get hit by that truck." _

"_Whatever you need to tell yourself, but I know what I saw. As far as my safety that is for me to worry about not you." Bella told him smugly._

"_She goes toe to toe, I like her." Emmett chimed and Bella looked over at him. _

"_Hi Emmett it is nice to meet." Bella said smiling, he smiled a dimply grin back at her. _

"_You too Bella, so Eddy here tells us that you had a date with Nitwit." Bella tilted her head amused at the name for Newton. _

"_Ha Ha that is funny. Yeah my mother setting up play dates for me, kind of like this one." Bella gestured around the room._

"_This one isn't unbearable like that one is it?" Edward asked hopeful. _

"_I haven't decided yet." Bella answered looking to Alice now._

"_Alice that is a really nice shirt you are wearing, where did you get it?" Bella asked purposely ignoring Edward. That didn't bother him, it amused him. _

"_We are going to be great friends." Alice gushed excited, but all knowing. _

_Alice and Bella spoke for a moment before Renee called them all to the dinner table that was set up in true high society fashion. They all ate quietly as Charlie and Carlisle talked about the hospital and the city of Forks. Bella kept looking around at the Cullen's she noticed that their plates had less food on them, but she never actually saw the food go into their mouths. Their glasses sat on the table untouched, not one sip out of them. She knew for a fact that the chili chives in the food would make your mouth dry, so why hadn't they touched their drinks? _

_During Dinner Bella learned that Edward and Alice were seventeen like her. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were all nineteen. They all hadn't made final decisions about the future yet, though Bella was only concerned about Edward. After dinner as they said their goodbyes Edward asked if he could speak with Bella for a moment. Renee and Charlie smiled happily and left them on the porch alone. _

"_Bella would you like to accompany me to Port Angeles for dinner this Saturday?" Edward asked and Bella was completely caught off guard. She was still annoyed that he was so confusing to her, but she agreed. She needed to see him again, she needed to know more about him._

"_I would love to Edward." She beamed up at him knowing that she was going to figure out his secret sooner or later. _

_---_

_The rest of the week all Bella could think about was her date with Edward, she had never been excited or nervous for a date like this before. Alice Cullen had called and asked if she could come over and help her get ready. Bella accepted. _

_Alice was really nice, but a little too bubbly for Bella's taste. She talked a hundred miles and hour and she got way to excited and anal over fashion. She had Bella overdressed for a dinner and her hair waving in all directions. _

"_I feel ridiculously over dressed." Bella whined at Alice. _

"_You look amazing and I know for sure that Edward is going to love it." Alice's voice was so positive._

"_How can you be sure?" Bella asked staring into the mirror._

"_He is my brother." Alice smirked, but Bella felt like there was something more. Something she didn't know. _

_Alice had dressed Bella in a blue dress with white print flowers on it and very lady like high fashion pumps. She applied a little face powder and waved her hair down her back. _

"_He is here." Alice chimed before there was even a knock at the door._

"_How did you?" Bella started to ask, but just gave up and headed for the door. Her father had already invited Edward in and was giving him details of when to have his precious Bella home. Edward stood dressed in dark pants, black shirt and a disarray head of hair. _

"_Bella you look ravishing." Edward assured her as he pulled out a bouquet of red roses. _

"_Thank Edward and you look stunning yourself." She smiled taking the flowers and then placing them in a vase next to the door. "These are very beautiful." _

"_Like the women I bought them for." Edward said into Bella's ear. _

"_Have a good night." Renee called after them._

"_Oh they will." Alice assured her as Bella walked next to Edward out to his car. _

_Bella added Alice's little insight into people to her list, she was going to figure out what the Cullen's were and she was going to do it soon. _

"**Edward opened my door.."** Mister Cullen's voice was stopped mid sentence.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but it is time for meds again." The nurse who interrupted my story earlier said. I glared at her.

"It was just getting to the good part." I told her annoyed and she chuckled. Just because I was old didn't mean I couldn't be serious. She handed me a glass of water and the little plastic cup with the pills in it. "Are these suppose to help me or kill me?" I asked staring at the massive pills. I know I was surprised by the size of them this morning, but these were even bigger.

"Isabella don't be stubborn take your pills." The nurse said pointing a finger at me.

"Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders? First you interrupt us, then you talk down to me. I am old enough to be your grandmother show some respect." I felt like hearing about Bella made me channel her or was this how I always acted. Mister Cullen chuckled at my side obviously highly amused, I winked at him and he shook his head.

"Now Isabella lets not make this a big deal, just go on an swallow them back." She was getting aggravated and Mister Cullen stared at her clutching his chair.

"Have some patience." He growled protectively at her. I was so stunned by his intensity and the anger on his face.

Was he mad at me or her? I didn't want to find out so I dumped the awful pills into the back of my throat and took a big gulp of the water washing them down. I shivered and gagged at the mere size of the pills. Mister Cullen stared at me with the most guilt stricken look on his face. I stared at him confused by his expression, what could he feel guilty about? I must of read his emotion wrong.

"The date." I reminded him and he smiled amused again.


	6. Chapter 6 First Date, First Love

**Chapter 6**

"**First Date, First Love"**

**Isabella's POV**

Mister Cullen continued on with the story and I listened to his velvety beautiful voice with excellent pronunciation.

_Edward was a perfect gentlemen all the way to the restaurant, from opening doors for Bella to pulling out her chair. It was already starting out as the kind of date that Bella could appreciate. Something about being around Edward made Bella feel alive in the strangest ways. She knew he had secrets, but she didn't care. No matter what the secrets were she was already determined to know him. Bella was more then shocked when Edward didn't order anything for dinner._

"_You bring me out to eat and your not even eating?" Bella stated angrily. Edward chuckled amused at the blush that covered Bella's cheeks._

"_I am a vegetarian of sorts, not really my taste." There was underlying humor and hidden meaning in his word. Bella added it to the list of weird that is Edward Cullen. _

"_You are strange." Bella mused out loud._

"_How so?" Edward asked frustrated not knowing what Bella was thinking._

"_How so? Ha your funny. Let me see for starters you can survive being hit by trucks. Oh you can move faster then a truck also. Then there is the whole not eating or drinking anything." Bella had recalled the dinner at her house and how none of the Cullen's touched there drinks. Edward was surprised by how observant Bella was, but they both fell silent as the waiter brought Bella's food out. She set her napkin across her lap all lady like, then she began eating her food. Trying her best to ignore Edward while she thought and put information together. _

"_What are you?" She finally blurted out._

"_What do you mean?" Bella knew Edward was trying to divert her, but she wouldn't fall for it. _

"_I mean you are obviously more then human. Your skin is ice cold, your chest is like stone, your faster then anything I have ever seen, and your strong. What are you?" Bella was very observant and didn't miss a thing. _

"_I don't think you want to know Bella." Edward looked sad and embarrassed as he spoke._

"_Your wrong I do want to know." She pushed him._

"_Bella trust me this isn't a happy ending, it isn't a fairytale." He warned her, but she just keep pushing. "I don't want you to hate me." Edward pleaded with her. _

"_I could never hate you." Bella said honestly shaking her head. _

"_It is too dangerous for you to know." He said with anger seeping through his tone, it didn't make Bella back down._

"_I laugh in the face of danger." She smirked jokingly hoping to lighten the strain on his face. _

"_Yeah I believe that, but this danger is different. I will not subject you to it, I have already done too much. Being here with you is a mistake." He said shaking his head as he rose from the table too quickly. Bella reached out and grabbed his arm electricity flowing through it, she admired the marble cold feel of it. Edward closed his eyes absorbing her warmth it was an amazing feeling to him. He hadn't had human contact in this way in decades. _

"_Please Edward." She pleaded and looking down into her brown eyes he could not deny her. He knew he was in too deep, but there was no going back. Bella could see his resolve breaking and she only hoped that he would give into her. He took his seat again and they stayed silent while Bella finished her food. Edward contemplated what he was going to do, he knew he could no longer be away from Bella, that had been proven over the short time that he knew her. He was in love with her even when he no longer knew he could feel love. Dinner ended and Edward paid for their meal and they headed back out to his car. The drive was silent both of them thinking about what was to come next, Bella vowed to herself on that ride that no matter what Edward Cullen was she was in love with him and nothing else mattered. So when he told her what he was she would not be frightened and she would not run away. The car stopped in front of Bella's house and Bella broke the silence._

"_I don't care what you are." It was barely above a whisper, but it had a ton of emotion in it. Edward chuckled darkly, if only Bella really knew 'what' he was._

"_Are you free tomorrow?" Edward asked avoiding her words that he knew couldn't be true, but he wanted them to be true._

"_I can move some things around." She said sarcastically making Edward smile. Bella was an interesting person that he was captivated by._

"_Alright then I will pick you up at nine in the morning." He said getting out and coming around to open Bella's door for her. He walked her up to the house and they stared at one another, with a swift move he reached up and touched her cheek with the back of his hand and then whispered his farewell._

"_See you soon Bella." If only Bella knew that soon was sooner then she knew. _

"This is a really good story, but I feel like I have heard it before." I told Mister Cullen and he smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Yes you have." He admitted to me.

"More then once." I said feeling the sadness radiate off of him.

"Yes more then once."

"I wish I could remember." I admitted out loud.

"Me too." He had the sadist look on his face and I felt horrible for him, but for some reason I also felt the sadness in me. Mister Cullen cleared his throat and continued on with the story.

_Edward took Bella to a beautiful meadow in the forest, the hike was a bit much for Bella, but she managed with Edward's help. It took nearly three hours to get to the spot, but once they arrived Bella thought it was more then worth it. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, with the exception of Edward's beauty. The meadow was a perfect circle almost like someone purposely placed it, there was a stream near by that could be heard in the distance, beautiful flowers decorated the ground. _

"_It is beautiful." Bella said surprised and out of breath from the hike. Edward didn't say anything he just stood in the shadows while Bella stood in the sun that shined through the trees. The sunlight hitting her brown hair causing it to have hints of red in the strands. Edward thought the site was beautiful also, but he wasn't talking about the meadow. "Well what are you waiting for?" Bella asked wondering why he wasn't coming out into the meadow and the warm sun._

"_Bella I am different from you, the sun." Bella interrupted him._

"_I don't care Edward." She annunciated each word to get it through his head. Edward shook his head not able to believe her words he took a deep breath and stepped into the clearing. Bella's breath caught in her throat and she gasped at the sight of him, he was sparkling in the sun like a million diamonds. He looked beautiful to her, but he only saw himself as a monster. _

"_Wow." Bella mumbled as she reached out for him to touch his sparkling skin. "Your beautiful." Edward scoffed at her words._

"_This is the skin of a monster it is far from beautiful." _

"_You could never be a monster." Bella said confused as to why Edward was so cryptic and negative. _

"_If only you knew." Edward mumbled laying down on the meadow floor. _

"_Well then tell me." Bella said simply repeating to herself over and over that she would not be afraid or surprised. She knew he was something more no reason to get upset. She joined Edward on the meadow floor, she couldn't keep her eyes off his diamond like skin as he collected his thoughts to tell Bella the truth. He didn't want to hide from her anymore, he didn't want to lie to her. They both settle down on the meadow floor, staring into the bright sunlight. _

"_Bella the things in this world are not what you think they are. There are monsters that you could never imagine, monsters that are murderers. I am one of those monsters." Edward leaned up on his elbow to look at Bella and she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her. The face he was making made him look like a monster, but he was still beautiful to Bella. She felt safe with him, she knew he couldn't never hurt her. _

"_I am seventeen Bella, I have been seventeen for a hundred years now. One hundred years ago I was changed into the monster, the murder that I am now." He tried to put emphases on 'murder' and 'monster' getting his point across to her. Bella sat there shocked staring at him trying to figure out what his words meant, what he was trying to say. She laid the facts out in front of her, he was strong, pale, fast, cold, and immortal._

"_Vampire." Bella said looking into his honey colored eyes, adrenaline kicked in, but she ignored it. Her love outweighed it, because she was in love with him. No matter what he was she was in love with him. There was a small amount of books about them, but she had read a thing or two. Vampire's were myths to her in the states, but across the ocean in undergrounds they were very real. They were monsters just as Edward said, but Bella knew Edward was different. _

"_Are you afraid?" Edward asked her in a menacing tone trying to scare her off, but at the same time pleading for her to stay._

"_No." She said honestly, but she was afraid. Not for the reasons Edward thought though, she was afraid of him leaving her, she was afraid of being without him. She was afraid of getting her heart broke by the beautiful man that she didn't feel worthy of. _

"A vampire?" I asked Mr. Cullen shocked. He chuckled.

"Yep, immortally seventeen and madly in love with a human." His velvety voice answered.

"Wow." I thought about that for a moment and it dawned on me that if Edward was immortal and Bella was human, how would they be together? "So what happened next?" I was anxious to know more, I needed to know more about Bella and Edward.

**A/N:**

**I owe all of my readers a big apology for taking so long to update, I am sorry. I am not really feeling this story that much anymore, but I am going to try and finish it. I have been super absorbed in my other stories and neglected this one. I am going to try and update once a week so bare with me.**

**Thanks for hanging in there and coming back to read it. Please review, because it might help inspire me to write on this one more. I think that the lack of interest in the story maybe part of the reason I am losing interest. **


	7. Chapter 7 Becoming Edward & Bella

**Chapter 7**

"**Becoming Bella and Edward"**

I stared at Mr. Cullen's beautiful face feeling slightly like a pedophile or something, but I couldn't look away. His features were too beautiful and I had this feeling in the bottom of my stomach that I was connected to him somehow, that I knew him better then he was letting on. Though with that I couldn't get Bella and Edward off my mind.

"So what happened next? Please tell me that they got a happy ending, because they loved each other so much." I pleaded with the gorgeous young man before me. He chuckled smiling and making my heart race. So glad my old behind doesn't have a heart monitor attached to it, but for some odd reason I got the sense that he knew what he was doing to me.

"How about we read on and see?" He quirked a perfect eyebrow at me and I nodded with anticipation.

_Edward explained to Bella what it meant to be a vampire, a monster as he had called it. Vampires were immortals, their organs made of stone like their skin, there was no reason to breath, eat, or sleep. The only thing they needed to survive was the warmth of blood. Most vampires hunted and killed humans, it was only natural to do so. But the Cullen's only drank from animals, it was a moral choice, but not an easy one. Carlisle was the only one that didn't struggle with it, he hadn't ever even tasted human blood. Bella wanted to know everything their was to know about all of the Cullen's, she wanted to know what Edward had done for over a hundred years. There were so many questions and Edward assured her they had plenty of time to answer them all, but now they were back at her house and she needed to go in for the night or her parents would worry. Bella pouted as she realized it was indeed time for her to leave Edward, she didn't want to be away from him for a second. _

"_I don't want you to leave." She said out loud, almost whining. _

"_I don't have to if you are sure you don't want me to." Edward suggested knowing that he would sneak into her room later once she was asleep either way. Which was something he had been doing since the night after the families had dinner together. Bella didn't understand what he meant, how he could stay, but she wanted him too._

"_It is late I don't think my parents.." Edward interrupted her._

"_I wasn't exactly going to let them know I was here, but that would be wrong so forget.." Bella interrupted him this time._

"_Oh Edward please don't go, I want you to say. It wouldn't be wrong, it feels too right." She pleaded and Edward crumbled telling her he would return the car to his house, then meet her in her room. Bella was beaming at the thought even though she knew if her parents found out there would be hell to pay. At this moment is seemed nothing could break through her resolve and worry her, she was absolutely glowing with love and devotion. She knew Edward was a vampire, but it didn't lessen her love for him, it didn't scare her away._

"_Did you have a pleasant day?" Renee asked Bella as she entered the house. Bella tried to reign in some of her excitement, no reason to tip her mother off. _

"_It was nice." _

"_What did you do?" Renee asked eying her daughter carefully, she had never seen Bella glow like this. She could tell something was going on. _

"_Edward took me to this beautiful meadow." Bella gushed and Renee watched her daughter with curiosity. _

"_Isabella are you smitten with that boy?" Renee's eyes narrowed slightly, she wanted her daughter to be happy, but she couldn't have anything getting in the way of Bella's plan for college and life._

"_I like him." Bella knew better then to admit her love to her mother just yet, it was a little soon._

"_Alright just remember your only her for a few months and then it is off…" Bella cut her mother off nodding her head in understanding. Bella didn't want to worry about the future right now, she just wanted to be with Edward and enjoy the time they had. The rest they could figure out later. _

_By the time Bella made it up to her room Edward had made it back and was perched on her bed. Bella squealed in delight and flung herself at him, Edward stiffened in surprise and pain as Bella's scent attacking him. Bella felt his rigidness and quickly pulled back from him._

"_Sorry." She mumbled and he smiled sweetly._

"_It is just that your scent, it calls to me." Edward tried to explain the intense pull that Bella's blood had on him, he admitted that he had wanted to kill her when they first ran into each other. Hearing the words from Edward made Bella fell a small amount of fear for the first time, but did her best to reign it in. She loved Edward and he would not hurt her, she had to believe that and she did. She trusted him with her life and that was just what she was doing, she was trusting him with her life. "Your mom doesn't like me." Edward said changing the subject._

"_That's not true." Bella huffed narrowing her eyes._

"_No it is true, she doesn't want me around you." Edward spoke knowingly._

"_What makes you think that?" Bella asked incredulously._

"_I heard it." Edward said simply._

"_Where?" Bella was annoyed that her mother would say she didn't like Edward, she was angry that her mother didn't want Edward around her. _

"_In her head." Bella chuckled at the absurdity of that, it wasn't possible for Edward to know what her mother was thinking. Bella found it humorous, but Edward's very serious posture told her that he was telling the truth._

"_Excuse me?" She asked shocked._

"_That was something else, something to makes me more of a freak. I can read minds." Bella started to panic, Edward could read minds. He had heard her thoughts, he knew exactly what she was thinking. Her cheeks flushed and she was going to have a panic attack, but Edward calmed her. "With one exception."_

"_What exception?" _

"_You." This calmed Bella for only a second before a new kind of panic started. She thought she was different, a freak, but Edward assured her that none of those things were true. He knew Bella was beautiful, smart, and perfect. There was nothing freakish about her at all. Bella wondered if all vampires could read minds, Edward assured her that he hadn't meet any others that could. But he did inform her that Alice could see the future and Jasper could read and alter emotions. This intrigued Bella, but the day started to ware on her and sleep took over quickly after. That night Bella slept peacefully and Edward watched her without feeling like an intruder. Bella had wanted him to stay, she felt safe and secure with him there. _

_The quiet left Edward to his thoughts and he knew he loved Bella, but he felt guilty. It wasn't fair to either of them to let this happen, because no matter how he looked at it they were going to get hurt. He wasn't worried about his own pain so much as he was worried about Bella's. She was a fragile human and too many things could and would go wrong. _

_Bella started to stir in her sleep as the sky started to lighten bring on a new day and Edward watched as she felt around the bed, her slow movements turning to panicked. Suddenly she sat up in the bed feeling sad and alone, but Edward cleared his throat and when their eyes meet each other, the excitement and relief was painted all over Bella's face._

"_You stayed!" Edward felt warm inside hearing her excitement and knowing that she was happy he was still there. That she hadn't changed her mind over night. _

"_I said I would." Edward simply stated as he walked across the room and looked down into Bella's brown eyes and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, her pull to him was strong. Bella wanted him to kiss her, she wanted to feel his lips on hers. "Hold still." He warned her as he reached down making sure to control his strength as his hands framed her face. His skin was ice cold against her, but both of them felt oddly warmed by the contact. Both of their eyes slid close as they relished in the warmth and the electricity between them. Bella's heart raced in her chest as Edward leaned into her, they both were tense with expectation. _

_As their lips meet a connection ran through them, they fit perfectly together. His icy lips and her warm pout. Bella's scent attacked Edward and he had to swallow down the venom in order to stay in control. He wanted to devour her, but not in the vampire way. In the man way, he wanted more of her and she wanted more of him. This kiss was a first for both of them and it wasn't the traditional way to kiss a lady, but nothing about their relationship was traditional. Vampires weren't suppose to be with humans, they were suppose to feed on them. _

_Vampires were to humans as the lion is to the lamb, but that didn't stop them. That didn't stop the pull they had to each other, nature wasn't as strong as the power of love._

_Edward pulled away as the monster in him rattled his cage, that Edward had him wrapped tight in, but he didn't move away from Bella completely. He leaned his forehead against hers with his eyes closed tight in concentration and Bella was filled with the warmest feeling ever. Something she could never imagine, the words slipped from her lips._

"_I love you." Edward opened his eyes and looked into hers, both seeing that the words were true and reflected on one another._

"_I love you, too." Bella felt that it sounded a lot better coming from his velvety voice rather then her own, but she couldn't comprehend how much her words meant to Edward. Having someone as beautiful and pure as Bella loving him made him have hope. _

_From that day forward the two were attached at the hip, you wouldn't see one without the other. They fell hard and fast into a young love. _

_Their love was one for the story books, but they were far from perfect. Bella was strong willed and stubborn. Edward was prideful and impatient. These traits caused the two love birds to bump heads a lot, but there love always saved them from themselves. _

_June 1945_

_Bella sat in the driver seat of Edward's car she was holding tight to the steering wheel wishing she wouldn't of let Edward talk her into this, wishing that she would of just said no. Said that she didn't want or need to learn to drive, but no here she was letting Edward teach her. _

"_Ok now just put your foot on the brake and then pull the lever down into drive." Edward's voice was calm and soothing, Bella took a deep breath and pushed the brake pedal to the floor. With a shaky hand she pulled the lever towards her and then down into drive, her foot was smashed against the brake praying that the car wouldn't suddenly take off. _

"_Very good, now slowly release the brake." His voice was still patient and calm, but it wouldn't stay that way. Bella released the brake and the car started forward very slowly just rolling. "Alright now push the gas petal gradually." Bella took another deep breath and put her foot on the gas, but apparently she had no comprehension of what gradually meant. Apparently Edward hadn't thought this all the way through, because he had taken Bella onto a deserted road up on a bank were he knew no one would be, but he didn't expect that Bella's coordination was not only limited to her feet. That it could and would be transpired to driving. The car jolted forward startling Bella and she veered off the road and suddenly they were going down the embankment. _

_Edward was panicked not for his own safety, but for Bella's. He reached over to correct her, but the car was stuck in a downward grove and the embankment was far to steep to just slam on the brakes. If they got any lower in the groove then the car would flip. Edward was cursing and panicked, then as he jumped out of the car Bella started screaming not knowing what he was doing. Edward ran in front of the car and stopped it with his hands. He stood in front of the car staring through the windshield at Bella, both panicked and scared. Edward cursed with anger for the next hour as he got the car back up the embankment, Bella watched amazed at his strength as he practically picked it up and carried it back up to the road. Then they just sat inside of it both silent. _

_Silent tears fell down Bella's face as she sat there thinking that Edward was mad at her, she didn't want him mad at her. After Edward had time to calm down her reached over and pulled Bella into his arms. She buried her head in his chest terrified._

"_Shh it is alright love I should of thought this threw better, I am sorry." He tried to sooth her._

"_It isn't your fault, I should have had more control." Bella tried to take the blame._

"_No it is my fault this was all my idea." So with that all panic was left as the two spent another hour fighting over who's fault it was. Bella was to stubborn to let Edward take the blame and Edward was to selfless to let Bella. So they fought until they no longer knew what they were fighting about, of course it ended with a forgiving kiss that Edward pulled away from before Bella wanted him to. No matter how much he loved her, her scent still called to her. He still had to work to keep himself under control, to keep the monster in his cage. _

_July 1945_

_As the sun settled and the stars came out to sparkle four families joined in the backyard of the Swan property for a party. The Swan's, the Cullen's, the Stanley's, and the Newton's were all dress in their best and sat around a table full of food. Edward sat at Bella's side happy to play human for her, he wished that he was human for her. Bella was basking in young love and was lost in Edward. The rest of the world didn't exist, she ignored Mike's glares, she ignored her mother's daggers, and she didn't focus on the fact that summer was now halfway over. _

"_Edward what are your plans after the summer ends?" Charlie asked truly curious and wondering just how serious Edward was about Bella._

"_I haven't made any defiant plans yet, sir. I have looked into a few colleges, but nothing concrete." Edward answered with a smile. Bella was tense as she realized that her and Edward hadn't spoke about what they were going to do at summer end, she was now worried that they would split up. She didn't want that, she wanted to be with Edward forever. _

"_Well there isn't much time left how do you plan to get into college this late?" Mr. Newton spoke this time, he hoped that he could brag about Mike, because his son had a concrete plan. A girl like Bella needed a man with a concrete plan for the future. _

"_Edward has already been accepted to a few university, but he hasn't made his decision yet. There is still time." Carlisle spoke up for Edward trying to end the conversation. He could see the distress and worry on both of the young lovers faces. _

"_Bella is going to Sarah Lawrence." Renee said proudly and pointedly at Edward. She wanted him to know that just because they were in love, Bella wasn't changing her plans for him. Bella hadn't spoken of Sarah Lawrence or of her plans, but Edward knew. He had seen them in Renee's thoughts, she was dead set on her daughters future. He wasn't sure if it was the future Bella had planned or if it was the future her parents forced on her, but either way he didn't want to hold Bella back. _

"_Maybe." Bella shrugged and suddenly all eyes were on her. _

"_Excuse me?" Her mother questioned panic running through her. Surly Bella wasn't going to give up her dream for a boy. Bella hadn't meant to say it out loud, but she was so lost in her thoughts that it slipped. She glanced around the table to see the shocked and confused faces around her. Most knew the plan her and her parents had set in concrete, but Bella had a bigger dream then college now. She dreamed of being with Edward forever and just as she made that decision in her mind Alice saw it and so did Edward. Both of them tensing up and suddenly the atmosphere changed. Nothing else was said on the matter Renee's question left in the air, because this was a family matter not to be spoke of in front of guest. Bella dreaded the end of dinner, because that would mean facing her parents and that thought made her feel sick. _

_Edward was struck with sadness at the sight of Bella as an immortal in Alice's vision. He didn't want that for Bella so when he left her house that night he told her that he wouldn't be coming into her room tonight. It sent Bella into a panic, but their was nothing she could do. So she faced her parents alone and didn't even have the hope of seeing him after. _

"_What was that all about?" Her mother laid into her as soon as the last guest was out the door. Bella sighed not wanting to talk about she just wanted to go up to her room and figure out why Edward was acting so strange, so freaked._

"_Nothing." _

"_Nothing, yes exactly. It was nothing, because you will go to Sarah Lawrence in the fall and you will stick to the plan." Bella's stubborn side wanted to yell and fight her mother on it, but she knew it would get her nowhere, plus she didn't want to argue at this time, because she suddenly felt unsure of where her and Edward stood. _

"He isn't going to break up with her is he?" I asked suddenly feeling Bella's worry, because I knew she loved Edward and I couldn't bare them not being together even if it was just some fictional story. It was obvious they were made for each other. Mr. Cullen didn't answer me he looked lost in thought and I wondered how someone so young could look like he had lived through more things then my old mind could imagine. I didn't remember my life or even what happened yesterday, but looking at Mr. Cullen I could see he had vivid memories that were beyond his years. "Have you ever been in love?"

He looked at me his eyes sparkling and I could see the love, but I could also see sadness. I couldn't understand why he was so sad.

"I have loved another with all my heart, she still has my heart to this day and as long as she has it I don't ever want it back." His words made me shiver, they were so honest and so full of emotion. I envied this girl he spoke of, because anyone would want to be loved. I wondered if I was loved, surly if I was and if I loved someone I would be able to remember it.

"She is lucky." I whispered.

"Trust me I am the lucky one."


End file.
